


Heroes of the Resistance

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: General Organa only had two rules: Get plenty of rest and BE ON TIME.And they've overslept.It's a great way to begin the "Heroes of the Resistance" photo shoot.





	Heroes of the Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Stormpilot Week, day one!
> 
> Today's prompt was: Poster Boys of the Resistance
> 
> While this little fic can stand alone, it is a prequel of sorts to my [Tumblr fic "Poster Boys,"](https://cha-llamala.tumblr.com/post/158668077443/poster-boys) which is itself a sequel to ["And Baby Makes Three."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10396974) But again, you won't have to read either of those to understand this one (although you are more than welcome to).

 

 

“Crap,” Finn growled, trying to climb over Poe to get out of bed.

 

“Hmmmm,” Poe hummed, grabbing at his husband and trying to pull him back.

 

“Poe.”  Finn tried to push Poe’s hands away, but there seemed to be about ten of them now.  “Poe, no.”  Finn huffed, “Poe, wake up.”

 

“Nooooooo.  Sleepy.”  Poe gripped Finn’s torso even tighter and pressed a kiss onto Finn’s back.  “Wanna cuddle.”

 

“Poe, did you forget what day it is?”

 

“Day off,” Poe said into Finn’s back.

 

Finn leaned forward, pulling Poe with him.  He swatted at Poe’s hands on his stomach.  “No, sweetie.  It’s the poster, remember?”

 

Poe woke instantly.  “Crap!”

 

“Exactly,” Finn said.

 

Poe’s hands fell and Finn rushed to the fresher.  Poe was only a moment behind.  Finn turned on the water, sparing a look in the mirror before groaning.  “She only had two rules.”

 

“Crap,” Poe said, tripping over his sleep pants as he moved forward.

 

“Get some rest and don’t be late.”

 

Poe stepped into the water and yelped.  “Cold!”

 

“No, you strange kriffing animal, normal,” Finn said, coming in behind him.

 

“Not late yet,” Poe said, grabbing at the soap.  “Turn, sweetie.”  Finn turned and Poe started on his back as Finn grabbed the shampoo.

 

“Gonna be late,” Finn said.  “Now you.”  They traded places seamlessly.  Poe stepping to the right as Finn stepped to the left.  Finn handed Poe the shampoo.

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Poe said, lathering up his hair.

 

Finn placed a quick kiss on Poe’s shoulder.  “Oh me of accurate time-keeping.”

 

“Well, it’ll only be a few minutes,” Poe said.  “Turn around and I’ll rinse.”

 

Finn turned and moved his soapy hands up and down his torso as Poe cleaned his back off.

 

“Yeah, but once she sees the bags under our eyes—”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Poe said.  “Turn.”

 

Finn turned and started soaping up Poe’s back.  “I’m sorry.  Have you looked in a mirror today?”

 

“I look kriffing awesome,” Poe said, rinsing his head.  “Switch.”

 

Finn stepped forward and put his head under the water, rinsing off.  “You good?”

 

“Yeah.”  Poe was already stepping out.

 

Finn shut off the water and followed.  “Look in a mirror, Mister Awesome.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know what you’re—”  Poe’s mouth fell open as he glanced in the mirror.  “What in the kriff?”

 

“That final round of drinks last night,” Finn said, running a towel over his thighs. 

 

“Do I have time to shave?”

 

Finn frowned.  “How fast can you shave?”

 

Poe turned to look at his husband, pointing to his face.  “Sexy stubble or nerf herder?”

 

Finn bit his lip.  “Ummmmm?”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said, grabbing his razor.

 

Finn ran into their room.  “I’ll grab your gear.  You’re supposed to be in your flightsuit, right?”

 

“Yeah,” came Poe’s muffled reply.

 

Finn threw open Poe’s closet, yanking the two nearest flightsuits out and hanging them on the door.  Then, he grabbed his civilian attire.  Over the years, beings associated him with the infamous jacket, and Leia wanted to exploit it.  He glanced at the chrono.  “Crap!”  He started dragging on his pants.  “Hurry, Poe.”

 

“Ow!”  Poe yelled, “Not really something you want to rush.  Kriff!” 

 

Finn winced, hoping the cut wasn’t too bad.  He jumped into his pants and pulled his shirt on.  He was lacing up his boots when Poe came out of the fresher.  “How bad is it?”

 

Finn laughed.  There were two blots of tissue on Poe’s chin soaking up blood, but otherwise, Poe looked good.  “Not bad, Dameron.”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, rushing to his closet and grabbing one of the flightsuits.

 

“The clean one,” Finn admonished.

 

Poe dropped the one in his hand and grabbed at the other, looking it over for a moment and then sniffing it before deciding that _yes, this is the clean one_.  Poe dropped his towel and literally jumped into the suit, already starting to zip up.

 

Finn smiled, shaking his head.  “I love you, you giant goofball.”

 

Poe laughed.  “Remember that when the General is yelling at us for being late.”

 

Finn jerked up and grabbed his jacket.  He ran to the door and then stopped as he heard Poe trip.  “Kriffing boots,” Poe said, trying to pull them on.  “Leave me.  Just go!”

 

Finn laughed and went back for Poe.  “No man left behind, Dameron.”

 

Poe got them on.  “I’m good.  Go!”

 

They ran out the door and down the hallway.

 

“You know where we’re supposed to be going?”

 

Finn said over his shoulder.  “That area at the end of the tarmac.”

 

“Think we have time to stop by the mess?”

 

Finn shot him an incredulous look.

 

“Sorry, I’m hungry.”

 

“You want to be the one to tell the General that?”

 

“Good point,” Poe said, accidentally clipping another soldier in the shoulder.  “Sorry!  Sorry,” he yelled behind him.

 

Finn jumped over an overturned chair in the next hall.  “Chair,” he yelled.

 

“See it,” Poe said.

 

The two rounded a corner and burst through the doors to the hangar.  “How late,” Poe asked.

 

“Uh,” Finn yelled back.  “Not sure.”

 

“Five minutes,” Jess said from across the way.  “We were taking bets.”

 

“I hate you, Testor,” Poe scowled at her as he ran by.

 

“Have a good photo shoot, Poe,” she yelled after him.

 

Finn burst from the hangar and across the tarmac.  He could see the group setting up to shoot them and he pushed himself to go just a bit faster.  When he was about ten feet away, the General, who had been talking to the photographer, turned and fixed him with an unimpressed stare.  Finn abruptly stopped.

 

Two seconds later, Poe ran straight into him.  “What the kriff, Finn?”

 

“Poe,” Finn warned.

 

Poe looked up at the General.  “Uh, General.  Hello!”

 

“Colonel.  Commander.  Glad you could join us.”

 

“Of course,” Poe said.

 

She eyed the two pieces of tissue on his face.

 

Finn hissed, “Tissue.”

 

“Kriff,” Poe said, pulling it off.  “Poster boys ready and reporting for duty.”  He threw her a lazy salute.

 

Leia raised an eyebrow and turned back to the photographer.

 

One of the assistants came over and put a blaster in Finn’s hands.  She stared at Poe.  “Helmet,” she called out.  “We need his helmet!”

 

“Kriff,” said Poe.  “It’s in the hangar.” 

 

She turned to another assistant.  “Go get his helmet.”  The young Twi’lek ran off. 

 

Poe called after him.  “It’s the black one.  On top of the locker marked Dameron!”

 

Poe looked at Finn, who was staring at the blaster in his hands.   “What’s wrong?”

 

“We don’t use this kind of blaster in the Pathfinders.  Too bulky and they tend to jam.”

 

“No one cares about that,” said one of the assistants, walking over and taking Finn’s arm.  “It photographs well.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

The assistant led Finn to a space surrounded by lights.  “Stand here.” 

 

Another assistant was dragging Poe to the spot next to him.  The photographer walked over and looked Poe up and down.  “Wasn’t he supposed to have a helmet,” he called out.

 

“Here,” came the breathless reply of the assistant who’d been sent to the hangar.  He shoved it at Poe.

 

“You want me to wear it?”

 

“Maker, no!”  The photographer looked horrified.  “Under the right arm…No, the left.  And move closer to mister…”  He turned to Finn.

 

“Dameron,” Finn said with a smirk.

 

“Move closer to Mister Dameron here.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mister Dameron,” Poe muttered.

 

“Good to meet you too,” Finn said as the photographer manhandled him closer to Poe.  “Don’t think I caught your name.”

 

“Be cute later, gentlemen,” the General barked from somewhere behind the camera.  “We’re on the clock here.”

 

An army of assistants started fussing with their hair, brushing their faces with powder and fiddling with their clothes.

 

“I feel like a piece of meat,” Finn muttered.

 

“A beautiful piece of meat,” Poe whispered.  “My favorite piece of meat.”

 

“You really suck at the flirting,” Finn said.

 

“If you could hold it like,” the photographer grabbed the blaster and started positioning it.  He froze.  “There.  That’s perfect.”  He backed up.  “How are the lights?”

 

One of the assistants said, “Good.”

 

The photographer backed up.  “Okay, you, pilot.”

 

“Yes,” Poe said, trying hard not to smirk.

 

“I need you to look over here.  The idea is protection.  You want people to see this and trust you, believe that you can help them.”

 

“Poor souls,” Finn muttered.

 

Poe did his best not to smile as he schooled a neutral expression on his face and looked off into the distance.

 

“Good,” the photographer said.  “Good.”  He turned back towards the camera.  “General?”

 

“That will work,” she said.

 

“Good.  Now you,” the photographer said, looking at Finn.  “I want you to look straight into the camera.  You seem like more of the earnest type.”

 

“I’ll say,” Poe snarked.   Finn grinned.

 

“Knock it off, you two,” Leia growled.

 

“Just give us earnest determination,” the photographer said.

 

“How in the hell am I supposed to do that,” Finn whispered to Poe.

 

“Think about rescuing orphans from the Order or something.  I don’t know,” Poe said out the side of his mouth.

 

Finn sighed and did his best interpretation of “earnest determination.”

 

“That’s good,” the photographer said.  “Stay just like that.”  He moved behind the holocam and started taking photos.

 

They were about twenty photos in before Poe’s smile broke through.  It was another three before Finn was fighting the giggles.  “Sorry.  Sorry!”  He took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Perhaps some candid shots,” Leia suggested.

 

“Of course,” the photographer said.  “Why don’t you two relax?”  He started clicking away.

 

Finn lowered the blaster and saw Poe out of the corner of his eye.  “Kriff,” he said, laughing.  “Is that your _trust me, I can save you_ face?”

 

“Better than your _earnest determination_ , whatever that was!”

 

Finn smiled and shook his head.  “Seriously, Dameron.”

 

“What,” Poe said.  “You can ask them.”  He motioned to the crowd of assistants.  “I looked very trustworthy.”  He looked at the General behind the camera.  “Didn’t I?”

 

“Completely,” she said in a deadpan.

 

Finn laughed.  “I’m guessing this isn’t what you had in mind when you pictured the ‘Heroes of the Resistance,’ is it ma’am?”

 

Leia couldn’t help her smile.  “With the two of you, I’ve come to expect the unexpected.”

 

“No, but really, I looked totally trustworthy, right?”  Poe was looking at the Twi’lek who’d brought him his helmet.

 

“Give it a rest, Poe,” Finn said, reaching over and taking his husband’s face in his hands.  “I promise you looked good.  Completely trustworthy.”  He kissed Poe’s nose.  He whispered.  “Who else would I trust with my heart?”

 

Poe couldn’t help rolling his eyes.  “Really,” he whispered, leaning his forehead into Finn’s.

 

“What?  I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

 

“Fair enough,” Poe said, quickly kissing Finn.  “Let’s finish this up so I can get my husband some breakfast.”

 

**# # # #**

 

In the end, Leia decided on one of the earlier shots with the blaster and the helmet for the new set of propaganda posters, but it was one of the later shots—Poe hunched over a bit, laughing at something Finn said; Finn’s huge grin and twinkling eyes—that she saved and kept in her personal collection.

 

Sometimes when the war was getting to her, she’d pull out the holo and smile.  “Heroes of the Resistance,” she’d tell herself with a chuckle.  But then, as her laughter died down, she’d realize that for all their rough edges, for all the shenanigans and close calls, these two precious boys really did represent everything they were fighting for. 

 

“Heroes of the Resistance,” she’d say with pride, knowing that these two idiots were going to help win this war for her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day. They're truly appreciated.


End file.
